sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Miz
'''The Miz '''ist ein ehemaliger Wrestler bei Backlash. Zudem ist er ein ehemaliger Intercontinental Champion und konnte sich den Titel schon kurz nach seinem Debüt 2010 sichern, indem er Super Dragon bei WrestleMania 4 besiegte. Bei Backlash spielte er zuletzt jedoch nur eine untergeordnete Rolle und war zusammen mit Justin Gabriel im Tag Team Adrenaline Rush unterwegs. Biographie Das Titelturnier The Miz feierte sein SAW-Debüt bei RAW kurz nach dem Royal Rumble 2010. Da sich SAW zu dieser Zeit nach einem Restart neuerfinden musste, mussten einige Titel beim Royal Rumble neu vergeben werden. Andere, die Midcardtitel der beiden Brands, hatten jedoch noch keinen neuen Träger gefunden, woraufhin RAWs General Manager Hells Guardian ein Titelturnier um den Intercontinental Title ins Leben rief. Miz war Teil dieses Turniers und konnte sich trotz einer Niederlage gegen Evan Bourne in der ersten Runde, nach dessen Verletzung in einer Last Chance Battle Royal doch noch für das Halbfinale qualifizieren Schließlich zog er bis ins Finale ein, musste sich dort aber Super Dragon geschlagen geben. Bei WrestleMania 4 gelang ihm jedoch die Revanche, und mit seinem Sieg sicherte er sich nur zwei Monate nach seinem Debüt zum ersten Mal Titelgold. Intercontinental Champion Im Anschluss war Miz nach einer kurzen Zeit bereits der gejagte Mann in der Midcard des roten Brands und musste sich Woche für Woche gegen neue Herausforderer beweisen. Bei Backlash verteidigte er seinen Titel dann gleich in einem 3-Way Match gegen Mr. Kennedy und Randy Orton. In diesem Match profitierte der Intercontinental Champion sehr von dem persönlichen Groll zwischen Kennedy und Orton, der es ihm ermöglichte, den Kampf siegreich zu beenden und seinen Titel zu verteidigen. Der nächste Gegner sollte sich jedoch als zu stark heraus stellen. Diamond Dallas Page, der ungeschlagene King of the Ring konnte Miz besiegen und sich dessen Titel sichern. Reborn Im Anschluss forderte Miz natürlich sein Rematch. Das problematische an dieser Tatsache war, dass DDP seinerseits ein Match um den SAW Heavyweight Title von Triple H beim SummerSlam zustand. Aufgrund dessen und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass auch noch der Super Dragon Ansprüche auf den SAW Heavyweight Titel stellte, sollte es dann beim Summerslam dann zu einem 4-Way Match um beide Titel zwischen allen vier Beteiligten kommen. Da der SummerSlam durch die SAW Pause gecancelt wurde, drohte das Match zu platzen. Letztlich fand es doch bei Reborn statt. DDP konnte hier seine Siegesserie weiter ausbauen und sich beide Titel sichern. Miz stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem ersten PPV Main Event. Kampf der Ideologien Miz nutzte die Pause im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Superstars dazu, richtig Geld zu machen. Er trat in vielen Talkshows, Filmen, Serien und anderweitigen auf dem TV ausgestrahlten Programmen auf um so seinen Bekanntheitsgrad immer mehr zu steigern und zum Weltstar aufzusteigen. Da das mit einem SAW-Titel um seine Hüften noch besser gehen sollte, nahm er bei Backlash auch seine SAW-Karriere wieder auf und zog durch seine Arroganz und Überheblichkeit sofort den Hass von Raven auf sich, der mit dem Luxusleben von Miz nichts anfangen konnte. Nach diversen Mindgames des Raben zog Miz trotzdem in die Elimination Chamber um den neu geschaffenen SAW Television Title ein, wurde dort jedoch als letzter Mann von Christian eliminiert, der daraufhin Champion wurde. Laut eigener Aussage war er abgelenkt von Raven, der seine Promiparty an diesem Abend platzen ließ. Im Anschluss bekriegten sich die beiden immer und immer wieder und nachdem Raven die Insane Clown Posse auf seine Seite zog, holte sich Miz die Hilfe von Santino Marella und dem später debütierenden Ezekiel Jackson, um es mit seinen drei Widersachern aufzunehmen. Nach dem erfolgreichen Beenden der Fehde bei SAWolution versucht er nun, sich wieder auf das Titelgeschehen zu konzentrieren und forderte nachgiebig einen Platz im Money in the Bank Ladder Match bei WrestleMania 5. Ein weiterer Sieg gegen Raven in einem Qualifying Match brachte Miz auch in eben dieses Match bei Wrestlemania, welches er jedoch nicht siegreich bestreiten konnte. Hardcorelegende, Wrestling Machine und Quizmaster Anders jedoch sein Widersacher Kurt Angle, der sich somit den heiß begehrten Vertrag auf ein Titelmatch in den kommenden 12 Monaten sicherte. Angle und Miz gerieten schon vor Wrestlemania aneinander, als The Miz, der sich seit seinem Sieg in einem Parkinglotbrawl gegen Raven als Hardcorelegende bezeichnete, Kurt Angles Teilnahme am Money in the Bank Laddermatch kritisierte. Da sich Angle das nicht gefallen lassen wollte, gab es einige Promos hin und her, bis Miz Angle zu einer Amateurwrestlingchallenge herausforderte die Miz mit einem haufen Tricks und illegalen Aktionen auch tatsächlich gewinnen konnte. Seit dem Sieg in dieser Challenge sieht sich Mizanin neben seinem Dasein als Hardcorelegende auch noch als Wrestlingmachine an. Um sich zu revanchieren forderte der Olympionike The Miz zu einer Hollywoodjeopardy Challenge heraus, die Mizanin abermals gewinnen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss rastete Miz auch noch in der Woche nach Wrestlemania aus, attackierte Angle aufs übelste und stahl im sogar dessen Money in the Bank Koffer, den dieser einige Tage zuvor bei Wrestlemania gewonnen hatte. Der Kampf um den Koffer Miz sah in den Folgewochen so gar nicht ein Angle den Koffer zurückzugeben, sondern versuchte ein ums andere Mal diesen gegen seinen eigentlich rechtmäßigen Besitzer einzusetzen. Beim Judgment Day PPV trafen die beiden dann wieder in einem Singles Match aufeinander, welches Angle per Einroller für sich entscheiden konnte. Miz erkannte diese Niederlage nicht an, da sein Bein in den Seilen war, sodass die Jagd auf den Koffer weiter ging. Während einer Verfolgungsjagd der beiden mit dem Koffer ging dieser dann leider verloren und beide schauten in die Röhre. CEO Indikator war über diesen Verlust sehr erbost und gab beiden ein Ultimatum von 30 Tagen um den Koffer wiederzubeschaffen, ansonsten wären sie beide gefeuert. Beide versuchten sich Woche für Woche zu übertrumpfen und legten dem anderen Steine in den Weg, was dazu führte, dass niemand wirkliche Fortschritte auf der Koffersuche machen konnte. Erst als die Zeit knapp wurde und beide Angst um ihren Job hatten arbeiteten zusammen und kamen dahinter, dass Santino Marella sich diesen Koffer zu Eigen gemacht hatte, überlisteten ihn und brachten den Koffer zurück zum Indikator, welcher verfügte, dass Angle der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Koffers sei und Miz kein Anrecht auf diesen hätte. Das finale Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Fehde hatten die beiden im Viertelfinale des King of the Ring Turniers, als sich abermals Kurt Angle per Einroller durchsetzen konnte. Neue Wege? Durch diese Niederlage und zynische Kommentare des CEOs Indikator in seinem Stolz gekränkt, beschloss Miz sich einem neuem Ziel zu widmen: Sheamus. Der, Mizs Meinung nach uncharismatische, langweilige Ire unterhält junge und alte Fans nämlich Woche für Woche mit spartanischen Segmenten, was mit der Weltanschauung des Entertainmentfixierten Miz nur schwer zu vereinbaren ist. So war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Mizanin Sheamus nach einem Match aufs übelste attackierte und erneut Spitzen gegen ihn und die Zuschauer feuerte, welche beinhalteten, dass er sich nicht gebührend gewürdigt fühle und Sheamus riet, sich nie wieder bei SAW blicken zu lassen. Dieser tat das natürlich trotzdem weiterhin, sodass The Miz versuchte diesem seinen Posten als Präsidentschaftskandidat der Republikaner abspenstig zu machen. Ihr Fehde gipfelte bei The Bash in einem Singles Match, in dem auch genau dieser Posten auf dem Spiel stand. Miz, der in Gedanken an eine baldige Präsidentschaft schon vollends euphorisiert war zog hier jedoch den kürzeren und verblieb nach der Niederlage für einige Momente fassungslos im Ring. Bei der nächsten Backlashausgabe wurde er mit der neusten Ausgabe des SAW Magazins konfrontiert, welche "The Rise and Fall of The Miz" zur Titelstory hatte. Darauffolgend bekam The Miz einen Wutanfall, zerstörte seine Umkleidekabine und kündigte an nun zu verschwinden. Da er auch in den folgenden Wochen No Shows hinlegte, beschlossen die Verantwortlichen ihm zu Hause einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch statt in seiner Villa wurde Miz später in einer kleinen Wohnung in einem Problembezirk gefunden und verweigerte dem SAW Kamerateam den Einlass. Neue Wege II Um einem Vertragsbruch vorzubeugen erschien Mizanin kurz darauf wieder bei Backlash wo er Bill Alfonso attackierte und in der Folgewoche in Ravens Umkleide gesichtet wurde, wo er mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind redete und diesem in weiterer Folge ankündigte, den Fans bald alles zu erzählen. Dieser Zeitpunkt war auch bei der nächsten Backlash-Ausgabe gekommen. Miz kam zum Ring, ließ das Licht abdunkeln und redete sich vor den Fans in Rage. Er erläuterte ihnen seine Beweggründe, angetrieben von den immer mehr auftretenden Selbstzweifeln, den hasserfüllten Buhrufen der Fans und der Einsicht, dass er bislang sein ganzes Leben falsch gelebt hatte. Während dieser Promo lernten wir einen neuen Miz kennen: Er raufte sich die Haare, wechselte vom einen auf den anderen Moment von ruhig und monotoner Sprache in vollkommene Aggression und kauerte sich nach seiner Ansprache am Boden zusammen und wippte hin und her. Ohne Matches zu bestreiten wurde Mizanin in der Folgewochen immer öfters an der Seite von Raven gesehen. Kurz darauf attackierte er sogar dessen Rivalen Terry Funk wodurch eine harte Rivalität der beiden entstand, die dazu führte dass sich die beiden bei Reborn in einem Hardcorematch gegenüberstanden, welches der Funker für sich entscheiden konnte. Die Kunst des Schmerzes Von dieser Niederlage nicht aus dem Tritt geraten setzte Miz seinen Weg weiter fort und wendete sich nach Raven an den nächsten "Lehrmeister" - Drew McIntyre. Dieser sollte ihn nämlich in die Kunst des Schmerzes einweihen und aus Miz einen noch gefährlicheren, blutrünstigeren Performer machen. Nachdem Miz von den General Managern einen fixen Startplatz in der Elimination Chamber um den Television Title zugesprochen bekommen hatte, vertrat er McIntyre in dessen Match gegen Jake Roberts und attackierte diesen nach dem Match noch mit einem Face Wash. McIntyre zeigte sich in der Folgewoche wenig beeindruckt von der Aktion und ermahnte Miz, das nächste Mal brutaler zu Werke zu gehen. Miz tat kurz vor der Survivor Series wie ihm geheißen und schickte Jake Roberts so mit einem dicken Handicap in die Elimination Chamber um den Television Title beim größten PPV des Jahres. Am Ende war jedoch keiner der beiden erfolgreich sondern Kevin Steen, der sich fortan das Gold umschnallen konnte. Nach dem PPV musste Miz noch weiterhin an seiner Brutalität feilen, doch McIntyre sah ihn auf einem guten Weg. Nach einem Abschlussmatch und einer darauffolgenden harten Attacke von Seiten Mizanins gegen Roberts, hatte er von Drew alles gelernt was er lernen konnte, so war es für Miz nun an der Zeit sich eigene Opfer zu suchen. Opfer I Das erste Opfer war schnell gefunden: John Morrison. Miz attackierte ihn am Ende einer Backlash Ausgabe so heftig, dass dieser in eine kurze Verletzungspause gehen musste. Als er wieder kam, kündigte er an, seinen Kurs zu ändern, woraufhin ein Match der beiden für die widerum nächste Backlash Show angesetzt wurde, welches The Miz relativ deutlich für sich entscheiden konnte. Miz hatte in Morrison allerdings Potential entdeckt, welches er in den Folgewochen zu erwecken versuchte. Mehrere Provokationsversuche von Seiten The Mizs zogen ins Land, bis der Guru of Greatness endlich genug hatte und The Miz attackierte. Miz steckte aber nach dieser Attacke aber noch lange nicht auf, sondern tat Woche für Woche mehr um Morrison zu provozieren, so heuerte er unter anderem 2 Worker an, die angeblich Morrisons NIchte entführt hatten, nur dass JoMo seinem Hass freien Lauf lässt und sie auf brutalste Art und Weise verprügelt. Morrison tat dies und wurde von The Miz zwei Wochen später zu seinem Schüler gemacht, nachdem dieser Morrison keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte und ihn direkt hart attackierte. Im weiteren Verlauf der Rivalität zwischen Morrison und The Miz versuchte nun der Guru of Greatness Mindgames mit The Miz zu spielen, so konfrontierte er ihn wieder und wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit als Showmensch, die Mizanin mittlerweile bekanntermaßen mehr als verachtet. So schaffte es Morrison Miz in die ein oder andere heikle Situation zu bringen, wie z.B. als er ein Rudel Reporter in Mizs Umkleide lockte, wo diese ihn dermaßen arg bedrängten, dass dieser sich gezwungen sah, handgreiflich zu werden. Da die Rivalität der beiden immer mehr Medieninteresse generierte wurde den beiden kurz darauf ein Television Title Match in Aussicht gestellt. Dieses sollte es dann bei Backlash 75 geben. Morrison konnte hier gewinnen und wurde Nummer 1 Herausforderer auf den Titel von Wade Barrett, während The Miz abermals in die Röhre kucken musste und das trotz einigen Siegen gegen Morrison, am Anfang von deren Rivalität. Umweg? Kurz darauf hatte Miz aber wieder alle Hände voll zu tun: Mehrere Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Delirious und R-Truth wurden von The Miz langfristig dazu ausgenutzt die beiden gegeneinander auszuspielen. So klaute Mizanin sowohl R-Truths Television Title als auch Ziggy, was die Meinungsverschiedenheiten der beiden auf die Spitze trieb, da sie sich beide gegenseitig beschuldigten, das jeweils andere zu haben. Nach einem Match der beiden forderte aber auch Wade Barrett sein Rematch um den TV Title, doch The Miz tauchte daraufhin auf dem SAWTron auf und offenbarte, sowohl Ziggy als auch den TV Title in seinem Besitz zu haben. Infolgedessen wurde ein 4 Way Dance für den SummerSlam angesetzt, in welchem sowohl der TV Title als auch Ziggy an den Gewinner gehen würden. Dieses Match konnte überraschenderweise Delirious gewinnen, indem er The Miz pinnte. Alter Gaul auf neuen Wegen In der Folgezeit bahnte sich bei The Miz dann jedoch ein Gesinnungswandel an. Nachdem Mizanin in den letzten Jahren ausschließlich für seine Verschlagenheit und Hinterhältigkeit bekannt gewesen war, änderte sich dies schlagartig. Statt Stacheldraht gab es nun Stachelbeeren und statt hinterhältiger Tricks wurde nun sogar gebetet. Dies geschah vor The Mizs Match gegen Justin Gabriel. Miz verlor dieses Match gegen seinen größten Zweifler, da er sich scheinbar am Bein verletzt hatte, doch Gabriel traute Miz nicht und vermutete hinter jeder Aktion des Awesome Ones einen Teil seines perfiden Plans. Im Laufe der Rivalität der beiden überzeugte Miz Gabriel jedoch von seinem Sinneswandel und die beiden hatten ein letztes 1 on 1 Match welches Miz fair gewinnen konnte. Daraufhin verbündeten sich Gabriel und Miz sogar dauerhaft und traten nach einer kurzen Rivalität gegen La Coka Nostra an, konnten die Mafiosi in diesem Aufeinandertreffen jedoch nicht besiegen. Das Tag Team von The Miz und Justin Gabriel wurde fortan als Adrenaline Rush bekannt. Erfolge *1x Intercontinental Champion *Platz 13 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 18 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 52 in den SAW100 2012 Wissenswertes *The Miz verfügte einst über seine eigene Show "MizTV", die von Zeit zu Zeit bei den Shows von Simulated Action Wrestling ausgestrahlt wurde. *Seit The Miz Raven im Zuge ihrer Fehde in einem Parking Lot Brawl geschlagen hat, bezeichnete er sich für eine lange Zeit als neue "Hardcore-Legende" *Nach seinem mit zweifelhaften Mitteln errungenem Sieg gegen Kurt Angle in einer Amateur Wrestling Challenge bezeichnete sich Mike Mizanin sogar als neue "Wrestling Machine" und erweiterte seine Spitznamen nahezu wöchentlich um viele weitere *Nach einer Niederlagenserie die ihresgleichen sucht, wandelte sich The Miz und wurde von Raven und Drew McIntyre zu einem blutrünstigen, verschlagenen, aggressiven Hardcorewrestler ausgebildet *Diese "Transformation" hielt gut ein Jahr an, bis The Miz seine Fehler erkannte und fortan auf der Seite der Guten zu finden war Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler